Not my angel anymore
by Baseball when it rains
Summary: I don't blame him for his choice. She's everything I'm not. She's tall, she's beautiful, she's graceful.But I can blame him for the pain and the promise. It won't be long though.
1. Prologue: Pain

My angel.

No. That's wrong. He's still an angel. In my mind, he'll always be an angel, as perfect and wonderful as he is. But he's not my angel anymore. He's hers. I don't blame him for his choice. She's everything that I'm not. She's tall, she's beautiful, she's graceful. The list goes on and on. So, no. I definately can't blame him for his choice.

But I can blame him for the pain and the promise.

It won't be long though. I won't feel the pain much longer. I know that I'm not exactly going to heaven when I'm done. It gives me comfort to know that I won't be seeing him where I'm going. At least, he doesn't belong there.


	2. Chapter 1:Forgetful argument

**_Wow. Thanks so very much. I'm absolutely shocked. I post not even 150 words and already you guys think it sounds really cool. That excites me. SQUEE!_**

**_lol. Anyways. Here's the story._**

Date: April 26.

Days until Freedom:42 days, including weekends.

As I wake up, the first thing I know is that My Angel is sitting in the rocking chair, looking at me. The second thing that I knew, it was 7 o'clock. The third thing, my alarm for school was going off. I heard Edward chuckle quietly from the corner.

"Edward! Why are you having me wake up this early? I know I didn't set that thing last night."

"Because," Edward whispered in my ear before I had even registered that he was out of the chair, let alone right next to me, "I am taking you to the clearing today and we need to get an early start if you want to be there for any length of time."

"Really?"

I couldn't help but to grin. With Victoria still on the loose, Edward wouldn't let me out of the house for anything but school and, grudgingly, work. Either he or Alice were with me at all times, even when I was safe at home. Going to the clearing was a treat.

"Really."

"Okay. I need a human hour or two then," I smile at my angel as he nodded, looking at me with my favorite lopsided grin. I grab a pair of jeans and a tshirt, my bag of necessities, and clean underwear before running into the bathroom.

I washed quickly then got dressed, running a brush through my hair and pulling it into asloppy bun as I ran down the stairs. Mistake number 1 of the day: Running down the stairs. Needless to say, I ended up tripping on the second step down. My breath caught as I started to fall before Edward's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me up.

"When are you going to stop tripping over your own feet?" He looked down at me, ammusment obvious on his face.

"When you finally decide to bite me," I retorted quickly.

The ammusment disappeared from his flawless face only to be replaced by annoyance. He set me on my feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

He didn't understand. There's no way he could. He got mad at the thought that I wanted to be like him, but he doesn't understand that I want eternity, not a human lifetime, of his love. The love that everyday I wonder what deed I performed to deserve. So far, I haven't been able to come up with anything. He'll figure it out eventually. He'll meet someone far more beautiful and charming than I am and he'll leave for her.

He says it'll never happen. I would like to agree. I prefere that to the alternative. I'm afraid to see what the results of that would be. Especially after the last couple months. And he promised me.

I sit in my usual chair, a bowl of cereal in hand. As I eat, I watch Edward. He stood across from me, leaning against the counter beside the sink. Even now, his beauty astounds me. He's beautiful always, even when frustrated, as he is now.

"I won't turn you. I'm not going to damn you to the same existence that I've been set to."

"The Volturi will come. I'll die if you don't."

"Then I'll die with you."

"Like hell you will," I stand up and face him, "I won't let you risk the both of our lives for some stupid moral issue that you don't even believe in!" I scowl at him.

He chuckled, taking a step towards me: "You sure about that?" Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his cold lips against the spot below my ear that drives me crazy.

"Yes, I'm sure." I whisper, trying to contain my thoughts.

He moved up to my mouth, breathing gently against my skin. "Really?"

"Umm...I..." My breathing hitches, "What were we talking about?"

He chuckles quietly, "Let's go, Bella."

I went with him happily. Little did I know.


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting

Okay. Hey there everyone. Thanks so much for the review. Right now, I'd like to give a bit of a forewarning. I know how the end of this is going to turn out (That's why this is taking so long. I have to fill in the pieces inbetween what I already have down in my head.) and I think some might be mad at me for it. Hell, I'm gunna be mad at myself. No, Bella's not going to die. I wouldn't do that. But let's just say that people with massive ExB ship complexes, I wouldn't read much. There will be a bit of a sway from the normal course...Okay, so maybe more like a massive veering. Just don't get mad at me. I love the whole Edward and Bella thing just as much as the next chick.

Okay, so enough of my babbling. On with the show.

* * *

The clearing was just as beautiful as I remembered it. We sat together, his arms wrapped around me tightly, for hours in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds and the wind in the trees. Perfect. 

At least it was. Then she strolled through.

Edward tensed against me, his gaze jumping to the trees to our right. I didn't bother to look. I knew that it wasn't all that close and that it would be a while before I saw anything. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, the branches of a tree moved to the side.

She was taller than I, her legs longer and skinnier and shown off perfectly by the short jean miniskirt she was wearing. her shirt was cut short, showing a strip of her perfect abdomen. The orange tshirt hugged every curve she had in all the right places. Then I looked at her face and flinched.

Her long blonde hair curled loosely around her shoulders. I hardly noticed it. Her full, lushious lips turned upward slightly, showing a beautifully shy smile. I ignored it. Her perfectly sculpted face was enough to make even Rosalie a little jealous. I tried not to care. It was her blood red eyes that set me off. No, not that they were red, but what I saw in them when she caught sight of Edward. No one was allowed to look at my Edward that way but me.

Scowling, I glanced up at Edward and relaxed. His face was blank. No emotion, no response. I wasn't worried anymore after that.

He spoke to her about the family, the rules, the way they lived, and she left. She planned to start on animals, stop feeding on humans. Where had I heard that before? Wait, now I remember. Some guy said something similar then later tried to EAT ME!


End file.
